Hanna-Barbera Theme Songs
This is a collection of theme songs for some Hanna-Barbera cartoons, including The Flintstones, The Jetsons, Scooby-Doo and Wacky Races. If available, the lyrics will appear. The Ruff and Reddy Show thumb|300px|right|The Ruff and Reddy Show Get set, get ready, Here come Ruff and Reddy. They're tough, but steady, Always rough and ready. They sometimes have their little spats, Even fight like dogs and cats, But when they need each other, That's when, they're rough and ready. The Huckleberry Hound Show thumb|300px|right|The Huckleberry Hound Show The biggest show in town is Huckleberry Hound For all you guys and gals. The biggest clown in town is Huckleberry Hound With all his cartoon pals. Its Huckleberry fun, its for everyone So come on, gather round Get yourself all set, turn on your TV set For Huckleberry Hound. That oh, so merry, Chuckleberry, Huckleberry Hound. The Quick Draw McGraw Show Yipee yi-o ki-a, Galloping all the way Here comes Quick Draw McGraw. Yipee yi-o ki-a, Galloping all the way Great big star on his chest. Outdraws all of the rest. Fastest gun in the west. Yipee yi-o ki-a, Riding around your way, Here comes Quick Draw McGraw. The high-falutin'est, Fastest shooin'est, Cowboy you ever saw. That's Quick Draw McGraw. The Flintstones thumb|300px|right|The Flintstones - Original Intro thumb|300px|right|The Flintstones The Yogi Bear Show thumb|300px|right|The Yogi Bear Show Yogi Bear is smarter than the average bear, Yogi Bear is always in the ranger's hair. At a picnic table you will find him there, Stuffing down more goodies than the average bear. He will sleep till noon, but before it's dark, He'll have every picnic basket that's in Jellystone Park. Yogi has it better than a millionaire, That's because he's smarter than the average bear. Top Cat thumb|300px|right|Top Cat Top Cat! The most effectual Top Cat! Who's intellectual close friends get to call him T.C. Providing it's with dignity. Top Cat! The indisputable leader of the gang. He's the boss, he's a pip, he's the championship. He's the most tip top, Top Cat. Yes he's a chief, he's a king, But above everything, He's the most tip top, Top Cat. Top Cat! The Jetsons thumb|300px|right|The Jetsons Meet George Jetson. His Boy Elroy. Daughter Judy. Jane his wife. Wally Gator thumb|300px|right|Wally Gator Wally Gator is a swinging alligator in the swamp. He's the greatest perculator when he really starts to romp. There has never been a greater operator in the swamp. See ya later, Wally Gator. Touche Turtle and Dum Dum thumb|300px|right|Touche Turtle and Dum Dum Touche, away! Touche, away! Touche, away! It’s Touche Turtle Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har thumb|300px|right|Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har Here comes Lippy and Hardy! The most lovable, laughable loonies by far Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har The Magilla Gorilla Show We've got a gorilla for sale Magilla Gorilla for sale. Won't you buy him, Take him home and try him, Gorilla for sale. See in the window, Magilla Gorilla. Full of charm and appeal. Handome, elegant, intelligent, sweet. He’s really ideal. Don't you want a little gorilla you can call your own, A gorilla who'll be with ya when you're all alone? Spoken: How much is that gorilla in the window? Take our advice, At any price, A gorilla like Magilla is mighty nice. Gorilla, Magilla Gorilla for sale. The Peter Potamus Show thumb|300px|right|The Peter Potamus Show He’s been everywhere Flyin’ through the air He is everyone’s friend He will always land Just to lend a hand He’s a friend to the end Peter Potamus has a charm He can never conceal It’s time to meet Peter Potamus Our ideal! Look out! Watch it! Yes, it’s time to meet Peter Potamus Our ideal!! Jonny Quest The Atom Ant Show The Secret Squirrel Show Space Ghost and Dino Boy Frankenstein Jr. and The Impossibles The Herculoids thumb|300px|right|The Herculoids The Banana Splits Adventure Hour Wacky Races thumb|300px|right|Wacky Races Dastardly and Muttley in their Flying Machines thumb|300px|right|Dastardly and Muttley in their Flying Machines (theme song) The Perils of Penelope Pitstop thumb|300px|right|The Perils of Penelope Pitstop - Original Intro thumb|300px|right|The Perils of Penelope Pitstop Cattanooga Cats thumb|300px|right|Cattanooga Cats Scooby Doo, Where Are You! thumb|300px|right|Scooby Doo, Where Are You! Original Intro thumb|300px|right|Scooby Doo, Where Are You! Josie and the Pussycats thumb|300px|right|Josie and the Pussycats Where's Huddles? thumb|300px|right|Where's Huddles? The Banana Splits and Friends Show The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch thumb|300px|right|Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch The Funky Phantom thumb|300px|right|The Funky Phantom The Roman Holidays thumb|300px|right|The Roman Holidays The Flintstone Comedy Hour The New Scooby Doo Movies thumb|300px|right|The New Scooby Doo Movies Wait Till Your Father Gets Home thumb|300px|right|Wait Till Your Father Gets Home Speed Buggy thumb|300px|right|Speed Buggy Goober and the Ghost Chasers thumb|300px|right|Goober and the Ghost Chasers Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids thumb|300px|right|Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids Yogi's Gang thumb|300px|right|Yogi's Gang Inch High Private Eye thumb|300px|right|Inch High, Private Eye Hong Kong Phooey thumb|300px|right|Hong Kong Phooey Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch thumb|300px|right|Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch Devlin thumb|300px|right|Devlin These Are the Days thumb|300px|right|These Are the Days The Great Grape Ape Show The Scooby Doo Show thumb|300px|right|The Scooby Doo Show Dynomutt, Dog Wonder Jabberjaw thumb|300px|right|Jabberjaw Clue Club Scooby's All-Star Laff-a-Lympics thumb|300px|right|Scooby's All-Star Laff-a-Lympics Laff-a-Lympics thumb|300px|right|Laff-a-Lympics C.B. Bears thumb|300px|right|C.B. Bears Heyyy, It's the King thumb|300px|right|Heyyy, It's the King! The Skatebirds Yogi's Space Race Buford and the Galloping Ghost thumb|300px|right|The Buford Files thumb|300px|right|The Galloping Ghost Super Globetrotters thumb|300px|right|The Super Globetrotters Scooby and Scrappy Doo thumb|300px|right|Scooby and Scrappy Doo